Ash Vs. Evil Dead (Hollywood)
Ash Vs. Evil Dead (Hollywood) was one of the seven haunted mazes that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 2017 (Hollywood). It was located in the Metro Sets. Description The story begins in an isolated cabin in the woods. It was there that young Ash Williams and his friends stumbled upon a book and unwittingly unleashed an ancient evil on the Earth. After losing all of his friends, and his right hand, the evil was vanquished and life returned to normal. Ash settled into the quiet life, living in a trailer park, drinking in dives and working in an undemanding, dead-end job. But evil doesn't sleep forever. Thirty years later, poor Ash screwed up and recited passages from that book one lousy time and evil has found him again! Now it's time for Ash to reclaim his chainsaw and save the world again from an evil worse than anything he has confronted before. Scareactors * Ash Williams x6 * Deadite Vivian x2 * Deadite Mr. Roper * Deadite Lillian * Deadite Cheryl x2 * Deadite Amanda x2 * Pablo * Demon Spawn x5 * Deadite Henrietta x2 Quotes * Yo,Granny. It's Time To Dance!"- Ash Williams. * We are near!"- Deadite Vivian. * It is time to test the mettle of man."- Deadite Vivian. * You can't out run evil,Ash!"- Pablo. *''Watch me!"- Ash Williams.'' * Ashy Slashy's going to get you!"- Little Boy * Ashy Slashy,Ashy Slashy,Ashy Slashy!"- People in Elk Grove. * My sister,Cheryl.I killed her decades ago,I got to finder her,and kill her again."- Ash Williams. * Come and get me,Ash!- Deadite Cheryl. * You're next.- Deadite Cheryl. * You're still a lousy dancer!- Deadite Cheryl. * You're still a bitch!- Ash Williams. * You can't stop us.We'll kill you all.- Deadite Cheryl. * Sorry sis,playtimes over."- Ash Williams. * Hello! You're next,hot stuff!- Deadite Amanda. * YOU!- Deadite Amanda. * My name is Ash Williams. I'm here to save the world from evil,again.- Ash Williams. * Ah,crap.- Ash Williams. * You fight like a Girl!- Ash Williams. * I see you!You're both dirty birds. And I'm going to hurt you,real,real bad.- Deadite Henrietta. * Watch me suck out your soul!- Deadite Henrietta. * Game over,bitch!- Ash Williams. * Groovy.- Ash Williams. Pictures Ash Williams Close Up (Hollywood).png Ash Williams (Hollywood).jpg Ash Williams 2.jpg Yo Granny!.png Deadite Vivian 2.png Deadite Vivian (Hollywood).png Deadite Mr.Roper.png Deadite Lillian (Hollywood).png Deadite Cheryl.jpg Prop of Deadite Lillian.jpg Ash Killing Deadite Cheryl.png Deadite Amanda (Hollywood).png Pablo (Hollywood).png Ruby Spawn (Hollywood).png Deadite Henrietta (Hollywood).png Long Neck Deadite Henrietta.png Ash's Trailer Maze Facade.jpg Deadite Henrietta Mask.png Deadite Cheryl Prop.jpg Deadite Cheryl Close Up.png Ash Williams,Deadite Cheryl and Mr.Roper.png Watch Me Suck Out Your SOUL!.png Long Neck Henrietta Sculpt (Hollywood).png Long Neck Deadite Henrietta (Hollywood).png Long Neck Deadite Henrietta Concept Art.jpg Deadite Cheryl 2.png Dana Delorenzo at HHN 2017 Hollywood.jpeg Deadite Henrietta 2.jpg Deadite Henrietta 3.jpg The Groovy Gang 1.jpg The Groovy Gang 2.jpg Deadite Vivian 3.png A bunch of Ash Williams,with no mask.png A bunch of Ash Williams,with no mask 2.png Ash Williams 6 (No Bruce Campbell Mask).png Ash Williams 7.png Ash Williams 8.png Ash Williams 9.png Ash Williams 10.png Deadite Cheryl 3.png Deadite Cheryl 4.png Deadite Mr.Roper 2.png The Groovy Gang 3.png Deadite Lillian Mask.png Ash Williams 15.png Ash Williams 16.png Deadite Amanda 4.png Ash Williams 17.png Ash Williams 18.png Ash Williams 19.png Ash Williams 20.png Ash Williams 21.png Ash Williams 22.png Ash Williams 23.png Ash Williams 24.png Ash Williams 25.png Ash Williams 26.png Demon Spawn 3.png Ash Williams 27.png The Necronomicon.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Reward 4.png Deadite Henrietta 8.png Deadite Lillian 3.png|Image from Westcoaster.com Deadite Vivian 11.png Deadite Vivian 12.png Deadite Vivian 13.png Deadite Lillian 4.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Entrance Sign.png Deadite Henrietta 9.png Videos Ash vs. Evil Dead - Halloween Horror Nights 2017 (Universal Studios Hollywood, CA) Ash vs Evil Dead at Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Hollywood 4k Ash vs Evil Dead Maze Highlights at Hollywood Halloween Horror Nights 2017 Ash vs Evil Dead maze highlights at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood 2017 Ash vs Evil Dead maze from Halloween Horror Nights 2017, Universal Studios Hollywood Ash VS Evil Dead Maze at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood 2017 Ash vs. Evil Dead with Night Vision - Halloween Horror Nights 2017 (Universal Studios Hollywood, CA) Ash vs Evil Dead is Coming to Halloween Horror Nights 2017 '''' Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood mazes Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:TV show houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2017 (Hollywood) Category:Licensed houses